Dedicated video teleconference (VTC) systems are non-portable systems used for large rooms and auditoriums and for small meeting rooms to enable two or more locations to simultaneously interact via two-way video and audio transmissions. A video teleconference (VTC) system includes video cameras and microphones to capture pictures and sounds in the meeting room for transmission over a telecommunications network to a remote VTC system. A video teleconference (VTC) system also includes a television or projector and loudspeakers to present pictures and sounds received over the telecommunications network from the remote VTC system. Because of the large quantity of data necessary to represent the video and audio information, real time digital compression must be employed to compress transmitted video and audio streams. Digital compression and decompression of video and audio streams is performed by a codec (coder/decoder). Picture data and audio data captured by video cameras and microphones in the meeting room is input to the codec for digital compression before transmission on the telecommunications network. Digitally compressed picture data and audio data received from the telecommunications network is input to the codec for digital decompression and then output to the television or projector and loudspeakers.
The telecommunications networks can range from packet switched Internet links to dedicated, circuit switched trunks that may include international links through undersea fiber optical cables. The protocol used for VTC transmission across circuit switched networks is the H.320 suite of protocols promulgated by the ITU-T for running Multimedia (Audio/Video/Data) over ISDN based networks, which is incorporated herein by reference. The protocols that are commonly used for VTC transmission across IP based networks are the H.323 suite of protocols promulgated by the ITU Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) to provide audio-visual communication sessions on any packet network and the SIP protocol that is an Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) protocol which provides signaling control for voice and video communication sessions, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Where physical and operational security is required for video teleconferencing, the entire VTC system must be configured to support the requisite security. The primary security issue with VTC systems is confidentiality, which relates, not only to the confidentiality of VTC traffic on the network, but also to the confidentiality of the collateral information in the room in which the VTC system is placed. In addition, access control needs to be secure to avoid a VTC system being compromised and remotely controlled over an IP network. Because these vulnerabilities are more prevalent in Ethernet/IP based VTC system implementations, extra consideration must be given to the network architecture supporting the VTC system as well as the configuration of the system device itself.
Centralized multi-network secure video teleconferencing switching systems provide VTC access to multiple networks using a single VTC system. The U.S. Department of Defense security requirements for such systems have been defined by the Defense Information Security Administration (DISA) in the Video Tele-Conference Security Technical Implementation Guide, Version 1, Release 1, Jan. 8, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Centralized multi-network secure video teleconferencing security systems are currently being deployed in racks along with the audio-visual (AV) equipment required in AV room systems. A room controller enables the centralized control of audio-video components in a dedicated room designed for video teleconferencing, such as commanding the codec to send a camera image, to display near and far sides, to dial a call, to increase audio gain, commanding adjustments to plasma display panels, commanding adjustments to cameras, and so on. Presently, room controllers are connected to the codec in the VTC system, no matter whether the codec is connected to a classified or unclassified network. Although the room controller is not intended to access sensitive information in the codec, it is possible for an interloper to gain unauthorized access to sensitive information in the codec. What is needed is a secure video teleconferencing room controller that meets the DISA and other standard security requirements for multi-network systems and enhances operation, management and control of a video teleconferencing room.